Skinny Dippin'
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Danny and Lindsay go back to Montana for their honeymoon --follow up to Barefoot and Crazy but not necessary to read first


**Skinny Dippin'**

**Summary: We took off our clothes, threw 'em in the bushes, mud between our toes, bare white tushes, Lord, how'd he get me to do it, how'd he talk me into it, sunlight on the river glistened and we were skinny dippin' -Whitney Duncan**

**A/N: Hey ya'all. I decided to do a follow up for Barefoot and Crazy cause you guys seemed to like it a lot and I had fun writing it. This song seemed like a really good base for a follow up story. So, here goes nuttin'. **

**Dedication: ZoeyBug who leaves me the SWEETEST reviews and notes. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own them, I so do. -lightening strikes- okay, maybe not. **

It had been a mutual decision to return to Montana for their honeymoon. Of course, it wasn't much of a honeymoon with a four month old baby in tow, but it was good to get out of the city after all that had happened. Lindsay's parents had offered them the cottage that had housed ranch hands when the ranch was still in full swing. Now days, Eli Monroe leased out most of his land to local farmers. With their schedule being emptier, the Monroes had gladly volunteered to watch their granddaughter so the newlyweds could have time together.

The sun was low in the sky and Danny Messer sat on the porch swing with his wife in his arms. Lindsay was sipping sweet tea from a mason jar, ankles crossed and her tan legs looking a mile long in her cut-off shorts. Danny whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Lindsay turned her head and grinned at him.

"Mhmm." Danny chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"I like it so far." Lindsay laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Montana." Danny teased and pulled a set of keys out of the pocket of his jeans.

"No way." Lindsay's jaw dropped, "The Chevy?"

"Called your dad before we came out and he said he'd have it in working order when we got here." Danny grinned, "It's parked behind the barn."

"You planned this all for me?" Lindsay took the keys from his hand.

"You aren't gonna cry are you?" Danny chuckled, "I thought we were past the fluxuating hormones."

"Shut up." Lindsay slapped his chest.

"So, Mrs. Messer, feel like going for a drive?" Danny asked.

"What about the baby?"

"Your mom volunteered to watch her for the night." Danny stood up and grabbed her hand, "C'mon, be seventeen again with me."

"Let's go, Cowboy." Lindsay pulled him off the porch and across the gravel driveway to the barn. The grass was covered in dew and Lindsay almost lost her footing as they sprinted to the white truck.

"Still the same." Danny admired the white Chevy extended bed truck.

"Come on." Lindsay demanded and rounded the truck to climb inside.

Danny climbed in the drivers seat and slid the key into the ignition. He turned the key over and the engine roared to life, he put it in first and slowly crossed the yard to the driveway and drove down the gravel path, heading for the highway. Lindsay giggled and he looked over at her, "What?"

"Nothin'." Lindsay laughed and leaned against his shoulder, propping her feet up on the dash.

"Speak your subtext woman." Danny pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I never thought we'd be here again. I thought you'd leave at the end of that summer and forget I ever existed." Lindsay admitted.

"Forget you?" Danny looked at her skeptically, "I meant what I said that summer."

"Well, I know that now." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Wiseass." Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drove with his left hand. She turned the radio on and sang with the country melody that was pouring out of the speakers. It was like time turned back thirteen years and they were teenagers again.

--

"I can't believe how...untouched this place is." Lindsay smiled as she slid out of the truck.

"It's like time has stood still." Danny agreed, "How many people know about this place?"

"My dad says it's a Monroe family secret." Lindsay smiled at him and walked over to the water's edge. She cautiously dipped her toe into the cold, light green water.

"Well, now it's a Messer family secret as well." Danny grinned at her.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"But if Lucy ever comes here with a boy... I'll kill him and ground her til she's fifty." Danny told her and Lindsay laughed.

"You're so cute when you're over protective." Lindsay walked over to him and snaked her arms around his neck. She pressed a light kiss to his lips and he picked her up, "Danny Messer, what are you doing?"

"I hope you know how to swim." Danny grinned devishly.

"DANNY!" Lindsay screamed as he jumped into the cold water with her in his arms.

When they surfaced, Danny was laughing. Lindsay came up a few feet away from him, her hair matted to her face. She shoved her hair back and glared at him, "You're a dead man."

"Bring it." Danny grinned as Lindsay's hands found his and she shoved him back.

"I hate wet clothes." Lindsay groaned and pouted at him.

"Take 'em off." Danny let go of her hands and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the bank.

"Danny!" Lindsay exclaimed, "We can't do that."

"What? C'mon, like _you_ have never been skinny dippin'?" Danny undid his pants and pulled them off.

"Danny! We're not seventeen anymore." She blushed fire engine red.

"C'mon, Montana. Catch up." Danny removed his last garment and tossed it on the bushes that lined the bank.

"Oh fine." Lindsay rolled her eyes and pulled her tank top over her head.

Danny dove under water and swam over to her, grabbing her ankles and pulling her under the water, "Dan-" her cries were muffled by the water.

"I love you." Danny whispered, when they surfaced.

"I hate you. Jerk." Lindsay huffed.

"Admit it, you love this." Danny grinned, his hands finding hers and their fingers interlacing.

"God be with you if I get sunburnt in any unholy places." Lindsay warned him.

Danny laughed, his head resting on her shoulder, "The sun's almost set, Montana, I doubt you have anything to worry about."

"Still." Lindsay glared at him.

"I promise to coat you with aloe if you get sunburnt in any unholy places." Danny grinned cheekily.

"Messer." Lindsay growled and dunked him.

--

After the sun had set and the air grew chilly, they lay in the bed of the truck in damp clothes and wet hair. Danny wrapped the old quilt around them and pressed a kiss to Lindsay's forehead, "I'm glad everything that has happened, happened."

"Me too." Lindsay curled up against him.

"I love you, Mrs. Messer."

"Love you too, Mr. Messer."

**A/N: Hope you like it Zoeybug :) I hope all ya'all like it. And that song is so my favorite song right now (though that changes daily). **


End file.
